Princess Love
by WolfyAmy
Summary: (Aeilita-left Amber-right) At age 5, Aeilita and Amber's kingdom was destroyed. Now they're Water Princesses along with Amy, and the Flower Princess, Cream. What happens when they all venture out of their kingdom walls? Will anyone find out where and who the Ice Princesses really are? Will Love also take place in-between this mess?
1. Prologue

_**Okay, well I know some of you are probably wondering, "Oh, what happened to 'The Hidden Princess'? Well,...it somehow got deleted from my account **_**and**_** my documents. I have decided to make up for it and write this story instead! ^.^ Me and my friend will be doing this together, so please tell us if its okay! ^-^**_

* * *

**~ Flashback ~**

_Me and Amber were only five years old. We were told to stay in our room or else. A loud boom was heard outside our door._

_"Aeilita? Where's mommy, I'm scared..." Amber said coming towards me and hugging me tightly. "Let's go see?" I said curious of what was going on. She stared at me with wide eyes. "B-But...we c-ca-" she stopped for a moment and thought about it. "Let's go see where Mommy and Daddy are!"_

_We tip-toed out of our room and saw a big fight. Or war as Daddy called it. A fireball was coming toward me and I ran out-of-the-way screaming, "Amber!" and held onto her for dear life._

_We were slowly walking down the hall, avoiding anything that came near us. We then saw something red. I think it was called an Echidna. He looked about our age. Maybe a year older? He then spotted us and came walking towards our way._

_"You Ice Princesses are _ugly_! No wonder we taking over this dumb kingdom." Amber stood her ground and talked back to him. "Our kingdom is not _dumb_! Who are you? What is going on and where is our Mommy!" He just chuckled and replied back, "I'm the Fire Prince of course! I don't know where your stupid Mommy is, but my Daddy says we taking Ice Kingdom down!" I silently cried as he was about to throw a fireball at us._

_A woman then quickly came and splashed water on him. "Quickly Ice Princesses! Come!" she said and lifted us up and ran. "But where are you taking me and my sissy?" Amber said. "...To somewhere safe..." I looked up at her and said, "Where is Mommy and Daddy?" She almost dropped us, but quickly recovered and said, "With the angels sweety, with the angels..." Me and Amber looked at each other, then at the woman confused._

_Soon enough we were out of the Ice Kingdom and sneaking away. I was holding my sisters' hand and she was holding the lady's._

_I took one look back and saw as the Ice Kingdom was then buried in ashes and flames. All you could see now, was the bright light of flames..._

**~ Flashback End ~**

* * *

Me and Amber were in our room looking for a dress to wear. We were now twelve years old. You could hear Amber on the other side of the room throwing dresses everywhere saying how bad they looked. If she found a dress she liked but didn't fit her, she would get angry, yell, and throw it out the window. Sometimes you would hear someone say, "What the-?" And we would start laughing.

Amber was a red rabbit-bat. She had the ability to fly, lift weights beyond what you normally could, and had invisibility. She was the kind of person that would be mean to you, then make you laugh. She was a very weird rabbit. Also because she loves pickles...xD

I, however, am a bit different. I'm a black fox-bat. I'm always shy and a bit weird at times. I hat, and I mean HATE dresses and anything girly! I could fly, I have invisibility, and a ghost ability (Ex: I could go through walls.). I also love bacon and cookies! x3

After a while of looking for dresses (yuck!) we both agreed on the ones I liked. They were both short black dresses with a red buckle around the waist. We also wore long black gloves with open finger holes also with red buckles. We also had black boots with red buckles again. Amber also wore a red headband, while I wore a black hat.

* * *

Soon after we were done getting dressed, Amy and Cream came in. "Come on, let's go already!" said Cream. "We'll be out then, give us a few minutes." Amy nodded and left while Cream followed. Short after, we went too. We were all sitting in a circle on the grass.

We were planning on going beyond our kingdom walls and explore. Amy and Cream didn't know me and Amber were the Ice Princesses. All they knew was that eight years ago, the two Ice Princesses disappeared. People thought that the Fire Kingdom killed them, but had no evidence. Amy and Cream would always talk about how they would one day go out and find them.

Amy was a Water Princess. Since Amy was told that we were her 'sisters' when she was little, she believed them so now we are, Water Princesses _and_ Ice Princesses. It seemed pretty cool to me! Cream was the Flower Princess. She always loved to pick flowers for her mother. We were meeting up again tonight at midnight to 'escape'. We weren't going to wear a dress or our crowns so that no one would notice who we were. Even though me and Amber rarely even wear our crowns. I prefer my hat and Amber prefers her headband.

Well...tonight was the night! I wonder what will happen...?

* * *

_**Me: So, how do you like this story guys? Better than 'The Hidden Princess'? Well...if you wanted to know, Aeilita is me and Amber is my best friend, Gabby. I have a question for you though...What do you think about the name Aeilita? I think it's really cute! Well bye!**_

_**Gabby: Bye! Review! Also can you give me some pickles? xD.**_

_**Me: Also, Gabby will be writing her own lines, just like the one above...Can you get me a cookie pwease too? ^-^**_


	2. Meeting

_**Heyyy! Mwe again! x3 Well anyways...idk...so you can just read! ^.^**_

* * *

**~ Aeilita's Pov ~**

Me, Cream, Amy, and Amber all went our different ways. Well, Cream did since she didn't live in the Water Kingdom.

Right now we were in the dining hall eating. We only had a few more hours till we would be leaving!

* * *

**~ Sonic's Pov ~**

Where are they? They should've been here by now! "Guards!" I yelled frustrated. "Yes, Prince Sonic?" They asked. "I would like you to go out and find my friends." "Prince Tails, Prince Knuckles, and Prince Shadow, sir?" I nodded. "Once you find them, tell them to meet me at the 'Green'."They bowed and left.

'Green' is where we all hang out at. It's in the forest and we needed a cover name for it, so we named it green!

* * *

I was waiting very impatiently in the treehouse. That's when I heard a lot of yelling in the distance... "Don't look at me like that!" "I'll look at you whatever way I want to!" "No you can't!" "Yes I can!" "STOP FIGHTING!" Then there was silence...

When they finally arrived, Knuckles and Shadow were facing the other way with their arms crossed and a frown on their faces. I turned to Tails. "Fighting again, huh?" He nodded. I faced everyone and said, "Do you guys remember what we're doing tonight?" Everyone nodded and Shadow said, "Yeah, yeah. Just get on with it!"

Sonic frowned, then said, "Okay. We'll all meet up by the wall at midnight!" They all nodded and Knuckles said, "Finally! At least we'll actually be able to pick for once! Our parents always pick the stuck-up snobby ones for us!" They all departed and left their separate ways.

* * *

**~ Aeilita's Pov ~**

Me and Amber were in our room 'pretending' to sleep. I sat up and went over to her bed. "Ya ready?" She opened her eyes and smiled. "Sure am! Let's go!" We both wore the same thing except for my hat and her headband.

We both wore a hoodie that showed part of our stomachs. Hers is black, and mine is red. We had black short shorts on with a chain around the waist. Short black gloves that showed our finger tips, and our black boots with red buckles.

We went over to our balcony, spread our wings out, and flew over to Amy's balcony. "Ames! Ya ready yet?" She came out and nodded. "I left the note on my bed." Me and Amber nodded and took one of Amy's hands. She held onto them tightly and we flew off to our meeting spot. We landed next to a bush near our kingdom walls.

"I'm here!" We heard Cream whispering/yelling. Once she found her breath again, we uncovered a hole and started climbing into it. I hope nothing goes wrong...

* * *

**~ Sonic's Pov ~**

I sat up in my bed and looked at my clock. Eleven forty-five. "I better make sure they're on their ways. I hope they didn't forget about our rings.."

I tapped on the ring and after a few seconds passed, three faces appeared. "You guys on your way yet?" They nodded. I tapped the ring again and they disappeared. I left a note and climbed out of my room...

Once everyone was beyond the walls, we all gave each other a high-five. Shadow started to stare at Knuckles for no apparent reason, which made him get really irritated. "What are you staring at me for?!" Shadow frowned and said, "None ya business!"

Knuckles became furious. He shot his hands behind his back and yelled, "WELL QUIT IT!" and flames shot out of his hands. "That could have hit someone Knuckles!" I bursted out while Kunckles just chuckled. "Sonic, who would be out here besi-" "Ahhh!" We all looked at each other confused and worried. Tails spoke up and quickly said, "I think he _did_ hit someone!"

* * *

We all raced to where we heard the shouts. When we arrived, there were four girls lieing on the ground unconscience, with burns. "Knuckles! Look what you did!" I growled furiously. "Well what do we do?" asked Shadow. "We help them." said Tails.

We all looked at him confused. He sighed then said, "Pick a girl up and follow me. We have to take them to shelter or something. You're lucky I brought my first aid kit with me."

I walked up to a pink hedgehog and picked her up. Tails picked up a yellow-ish rabbit, Knuckles picked up a red rabbit, and Shadow picked up a black fox.

We walked for about a half hour now. We finally saw a forest and quickly rushed over.

We set the girls down gently while Tails started to clean them up. Tails was just about finished. He was working on the red rabbit, and next would be the black fox. The black fox slowly opened her eyes. "Ugh...Where- where am I?" She said starting to get up, but Shadow pushed her back down lightly. "No. Don't get up. You're injured.." She looked at him with amusement.

* * *

**~ Aeilita's Pov ~**

...his eyes. They were a perfect shade of red,...like mine. I couldn't help but stare at him. Then realization hit me. What's going on? ...Oh! I remember! I tugged slowly on Amber's shoulder. "H-huh?" "Don't move" he said to her. Amy started to stir. "Uhg..." I gave her a look which meant to wake up Cream, and she understood. She slowly reached over to Cream and woke her up.

After the yellow fox was done, us girls sat up and formed a little circle. Amy spoke first. "What happened?" The red echidna said, "I sort of threw fire your way, not on purpose though!" Me and Amber glanced at each other and nodded.

"Me and Amber saw the flames coming towards us. We tried blocking you, but we did our best." I said. "Thank you very much you two!" Cream squealed coming over to hug both of us. I pushed her away. "I don't like hugs..." I said getting up, and climbing in the tree placing my back against the trunk. "Sorry...I forgot..." The four boys stared at us with amusement.

Amber then said, "Who are you guys?" A blue hedgehog spoke up and said, "I'm Prince Sonic. Call us by our names instead of adding 'Prince' if ya want." "I'm Prince Tails!" said the yellow fox. "Prince Knuckles here.." said the red echidna. "Prince...Shadow..." said the black hedgehog.

All the girls looked at each other funny. Since when did Princes live near our kingdoms? "Who are you girls?" asked Tails.

Cream spoke first. "I'm Pr- Cream! I'm Cream..." I let out a huge breath glad she didn't say 'Princess'. "My name's Amy." Then my sister spoke. "Yo! Amber here!" I then said, "Sup! I'm Aeilita!"

All of us girls suggested that we should leave since we were feeling better, and that _commoners_ like _us_ shouldn't be around Princes.

"Well we want to 'hang out' with you. This is actually our first time meeting a girl that's not a relative." Said Sonic.

"If you don't mind me asking...But why are you Princes _beyond_ the wall? Aren't they supposed to stay _inside_ the wall?" asked Amber curiously. "Why don't we set up camp first?" Tails said. "Sounds good." said Amy.

* * *

After we were done setting up camp me and Amber both got the chills. "It's getting r-really c-c-cold out h-here..." We both said in unsion (together). "W-we'll have t-to huddle together with someone when w-we're ready to go to s-sleep. It w-would be b-best if a guy huddles with a g-girl since we have more fur th-than them." said Tails stuttering.

"THERE IS NO WAY I AM SLEEPING WITH A GIRL!" yelled Knuckles from afar. Knuckles and Sonic were having a conversation. They both came back with Knuckles literally stomping on his way. "Now Kn-Knuckles, p-pick the g-girl." said Sonic. I guess the guys are going to pick the girls then.

"You." he said pointing to my sister. Sonic then said, "This one." and pointed to Amy. Shadow didn't even think! He just walked towards _me_! Me! Grabbed my wrist gently, and pulled me along with him.

I followed him to a tree. There was a hole in the bottom of the trunk. Sort of like a mini tree cave. It looked really cozy too."I'll b-be right b-back..." I told him and walked off.

I finally found Knuckles and Amber. "A-Amber? I n-need to talk t-to you." She nodded and got up. We walked off and made sure no one followed.

"Well, w-what's up?" "The s-sky! Anyways, I just r-remembered that n-next month is w-winter!" she looked at me confused. "What a-about it?" I slapped my forehead. "Amber, we're tw-twelve now so th-that means that wh-when we have to d-do, you know what, w-we'll transform into our t-true selves!" She gasped slightly. "R-right...Wh-what are we g-gonna do?" I looked at her worriedly. "M-maybe, th-they'll just h-have to find o-out." "No! W-we'll figure it o-out somehow...let's g-go b-back. I-I'm f-freezing!"

* * *

**~ Shadow's Pov ~**

What the..? Yes, I eavesdropped on them, but I didn't know they were here. I was hungry and was looking for food in this stupid forest when I heard them. I wonder what they meant by 'True selves' and 'Maybe they'll just have to find out'. I quickly went back to the tree and laid up against it.

I saw Aeilita coming back. She sat down next to me and wrapped her arms around herself. She slowly started to close her eyes. You could hear her teeth chattering. I wrapped my arm around her and set her head on my chest.

I felt her getting warmer by the minute. I soon fell fast asleep with her in my arms.

* * *

I woke up, but my eyes were still closed. I then heard a noise then a bright flash. I opened my eyes and saw Sonic holding a camera. "Looks like when we get back to the kingdom I could show your mother that you have a girlfriend!" he said laughing.

"Why you-!" Aeilita then started to wake up. "H-huh?" she opened her eyes. We both stood up with my arm still around her. I think she blushed a little...creepy.

Another flash. "Sonic!" "Wasn't me this time! It was Knuckles!" He was laughing, waving the camera around. "Looks like Shadow _does_ have a _girlfriend_!" "Wh-what?" I heard Aeilita whisper. "I. DON'T. LIKE. AEILITA!" I said and pushed her to the ground.

I could see tears forming in her eyes already. Great! Just great Shadow! Look what you done again! Ugh! Stupid!

Aeilita slowly stood up and grabbed her arm. "Ow!" She was slightly bleeding. "You-you-...I KNEW I COULD NEVER TRUST A BOY AGAIN!" She said and ran off.

All the guys around me were telling me to run after her. My legs wouldn't move though. There was something that bothered me. "Again? What does she mean again...?"

* * *

_**Me: How was it?  
Amber: I totally rocked this story! 3  
Me: . I was talking about the story. Not you Gabby...  
Amber: ...I just thought it rocked because I was in it..  
Me: *slaps forehead* You made no sence!  
Amber: ^.^ Review!**_


End file.
